


Competition.

by jauregay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jauregay/pseuds/jauregay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hates Liam.<br/>Liam just wants to beat Zayn at something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my first one shot, hope you like it!! xX

Liam Payne was a _total_ show off — and even he knew it. From getting multiple awards, to scoring the final goal for games, that stupid smirk would never leave his face. And Zayn oh so badly wanted to wipe it off his face. No matter what that kid did, he would go on and brag about it to everyone. People were two-faced with him. One minute they were his best friend, always complimenting him, flirting, and all this other bullshit. Then the next, they’d be saying how annoying he was for showing off. Zayn found it so humorous with how people acted nowadays. He couldn’t even make eye contact with the boy, so he could’t even imagine being his fake friend. So, right now, he couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was, Liam fucking Payne walking into his poetry class. “ _you've got to be kidding me,_ ” the boy groaned under his breath. Out of all classes, why did it have to be his favorite one? The teacher stopped talking for a moment, before moving over to talk to the security that had brought Liam. All he heard was snippets of their conversation; _..and why is he here? oh, okay then._ All he did was fucking blink and Liam was sat next to him. "Hey, Zayn," the sarcasm and smirk could be practically heard without even turning his head. "Zayn, I apologize, but Liam will be sitting next to you for a while. Is that alright?" He gave her a fake smile and a nod, which she returned with an eye roll. He could already practically feel Liam's fucking selfishness vibe reflection off of him. Just the thought of sitting next to him makes his stomach stir. "As I was saying class," the teacher sighed, lazily reached for her marker and continued discussing their lesson plans. 

By the time the bell rang, it was time to go, since it was the last class of the day. Zayn couldn't have been happier -- now he has nothing to look forward to at school since _he_ sits next to him. Of course, it was wrong to even hate the poor boy, considering he doesn't know him personally. The things he hears about him really ticks him off -- and he doesn't know why. Zayn's sure people talk about him, and even though he has no fucks to give, it bothers him. Honestly, who doesn't think when people talk about them is super annoying? _Hope_ , he says to himself, _hope will get me through the year_.

* * *

 

It's now mid-December, and with winter-break coming soon, there has ever been a worse time for projects. 

"Write a poem," their art teacher had told them, "about something you _hate_. It can be about anyone, anything, whatever you want it to be."  -- And, quite frankly, he's never been happier to write a poem in his life.

Of course, for the last months that Liam's been sitting next to Zayn, he actually _likes_ the guy. They've been hanging out, and all this other crap. He didn't plan this -- not at all -- it just sort of _happened_. He even kissed his neck and acts like a fucking smartass around him just to be impressive.

He doesn't know of he's flattered or freaked out.

But its whatever, he lets it happen. No words are spoken, and Liamis sure as hell he wants to take thing further with Zayn -- and that won't happen, not as long as he doesn't let it.

Now here he is, in front of the class about to present him poem. Its about Zayn-- again, it just sort of happened. He cleared his throat before beginning,

" _Ten things I hate about you,_

_I hate the way you talk to me,_

_I hate the way you cut your hair,_

_I hate the way you drive my car,_

_I hate the way you stare,_

_I hate your big, dumb, combat boots,_

_And the way you read my mind._

_I hate it so much, it makes me sick,_

_It even makes me rhyme."_

He doesn't even want to fucking look up to see his partners reaction.

_" I hate it..._

_The way you're always right,_

_I hate it when you lie._

_I hate it when you make me laugh,_

_Even worse when you make me cry._

_I hate it when you're not around,_

_And the fact that you didn't call._

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you._

_Not even  a little,_

_Not even a little bit,_

_Not even at all. "_

The classroom is silent -- of course it is. What would you fucking say about that? Its not an awkward quiet, he hopes. Its more of a I-have-no-words kind of silence. His eyes meet the teachers, and she gives him a small smile. Just then, the bell rang and everyone shot up quickly, leaving the classroom. _Thank god_ , he mumbles to himself.

"Liam, nice.. work." 

He smiles small at the teacher, before exiting the classroom and heading towards the bathroom. His face was hot -- god he could feel it. It felt like thousands of eyes boring into the back of his head, and fuck, he never has felt so guilty before. Why did he have to make him feel this way? Zayn hated him, everyone did. But with Zayn it was different, like no one else's opinion had mattered to him. Splashing water on his face, Liam tried to calm himself down. _Breathe, just breathe._

And then it happened, the sound of his voice appeared yet again. It felt like he hasn't heard it in ages, and fuck it was beautiful. _"Are you okay?"_ It asks, so full of worry. He can't make himself turn around, but he eventually does. Gorgeous hazel eyes meet his and melts right into them; a soft whimper coming from his mouth. "I'm sorry. Zayn. I'm so sorry." His arms are rapping around the others boys now, the warm, comforting feeling came back into Liam and he _loves it_.  "It's fine," the dark-haired boy breathes out, lifting Liam's face into view. They share a small moment of silence, admiring each other, speechless. 

Then it happened.

Zayn's leaning in, Liam leans in, and their lips meet, a feeling of pure bliss flows through the air. _So long I've waited for this_ , Liam thinks to himself. _I deserve every minute of it_. 

Hands get tangled in hair, now, pulling at the long strands. Their mouths move with each other, not long before Liam gets backed up against the wall. " _Zayn_ ," he breathes out as the boy kisses along his jaw, nipping at the skin. He can soon feel the blood surfacing on his collarbone, whining under his breath just as soon as their mouths are molded back together. Zayn's hands find themselves against Liam's arse, pulling him so that their hips are grinding together. 

 _Another_ long, hard kiss was pressed against Liam's now sore mouth.  His face is flustered, embarrassed, yet turned on. He watches as Zayn runs his hands through is hair. 

"I had a great time, babe. But think before you write next time," he winked, walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked lmao.  
> I think just stickin to reading smut/fluff is better for me, ya.


End file.
